Remote sensing data, including high-resolution imagery from aircraft and spacecraft-based surveillance and imaging systems, is now being used for purposes ranging from meteorological observation to military surveillance. Large remote sensing datasets are being collected that represent information about large geographical regions with many different features of interest. Current machine-assisted search techniques primarily rely on defining searches over particular image pixel characteristics to identify these features within a larger dataset. These techniques often fail to capture semantically relevant patterns in the data, especially over time.